criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gillenati
'Gillenati '''is an secret religious cult featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay,appearing as a central figure in Allywood Hills. Events of Criminal Case Win the Battle,Lose the War After team arrested Nathan Hardwin for Juniper Cooper's assassination,team found Nathan's phone where Angie discovered that he and whole Melbury Cobras have affilations with infamous cult named Gillenati that took place in Allywood Hills.When team talked to Nathan about this,he said that Gillenati have bigger plans for Laroy Bay then Melbury Cobras did and that they will create a ''New Laroy Bay Order.Later on,Gillenati's leader was revealed to be an actress named London Garcia so team went on her new movie set to talk with her... A Space Case Team found out that an actress Savannah Blake has been part of the cult.Since London was in space shooting her new movie,team was unable to interrogate her.London and other staff confiirmed that they will return in 4 days.After 4 days have passed,London was nowhere to be found.Team thought that Gillenati's work is actually illegal and evil so she tried to escape from police.They planned to catch her,but Chief David Kuzmanov informed them that there had been murder during reality show Keeping up with Cindermans... Keeping up with Cindermans Team finally found London,who was trying to convince them that her organization does nothing illegal and that it's really unimportant.Team met another member Ronald Rooney,who didn't want to tell anything.Team still didn't believed London when she said that her cult is not about illegal things.They searched London's house and found CD with London's diary.London wrote some things about New Laroy Bay Order and bunch of satanic writings.Team was horrified with this.Angie Peters came in and said that she got in contact with former member of Gillenati and that member wants them to meet him on his new detective movie premiere The Moonlight.Diane Miller and player dressed fancy and went there to talk with that member for some valid information... Murder by Moonlight Team went to meet actor Grayson Tatum because he wanted to reveal them Gillenati's secret,but he eventually got murdered by Amanda Love,who got paid by somebody to silence Grayson.In AI of this case,Adrian Fishman came to station,telling team that his brother Patrick has gone missing.Last thing he left before dissapearing was a note written in blood.It says NEW LAROY BAY ORDER.Rosie Summers analyzed the blood and it was his blood.Team thought that he may be in danger so they went to speak with London about this once again,but team got a call from Miranda Globon,saying that there had been a murder during the filming of new movie called The Forest Game... Known Members Murders Commited * Grayson Tatum-Paid Amanda Love into killing him before he revealed important things about the cult to Laroy Bay Police Department. * Paula McGee-Blackmailed Josip Filipovich into killing her for unknown reasons. * Aubrey Price-Murdered by Kendall Watson to prevent her revealing their plans. * Joe Warren-Paid Tobias Butler into killing him to prevent him from telling police about ''Big Lord''s plans. * Sandy Corey-Murdered by real leader of organization because she wanted to find out their secrets.